


Fourth of July

by RacheyEdna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Picnics, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyEdna/pseuds/RacheyEdna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are finally able to relax on the Fourth of July, and Dean has planned a BBQ with their closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping List

Fourth of July. For the first time in a long time Sam and Dean are together, free from the hunt. There's nothing to fight. No one needs saving. Sam isn't possessed by a demon or an angel or with anger at Dean. Dean doesn't need to keep one hand on a gun, one hand on a tumbler of whiskey and his knee on the Impala steering wheel.

Each brother, in his own way, is pretending this lull isn't suspicious. Dean is humming Led Zeppelin and making a shopping list. He's got a plan for today that does not include using fake FBI badges or Ruby's knife. He is, however, acutely aware of where the badges and knife are stashed in the Bunker. Sam is incredulous. He has never seen Dean make a shopping list in his life, unless it was a list of ingredients for a spell or incantation. This makes it difficult for Sam to focus on his book, which, surprisingly, is not for research. He's been meaning to read the _Song of Ice and Fire_ book series since Dean became obsessed with the show, and though he is only a few chapters into _A Game of Thrones_ , he can understand how popular it has become. While he reads, though, his laptop is within arm's reach, just in case.

Occasionally one of the men will casually check his phone, to make sure he hasn't missed a call or text message and to make sure the ringer is on and the volume is turned up. While each of them are relieved to have a moment’s peace, they know enough not to expect it to last long. Any moment a call could come in to alert them of some new hell they have to vanquish from the face of the Earth. It is rare that the Winchesters have free time, which almost never comes on a holiday. The last time the brothers celebrated Independence Day was when Sammy was a kid. It was that spectacular moment when they set off fireworks in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them, that will become part of Dean's heaven when (if) he eventually dies for good and (if) he makes it up there.

Sam glances at his brother, pleased to see him at ease. They have both been through a lot lately, and Dean has been more tense than usual. Dean's tongue pokes through his lips as he concentrates on his shopping list, and Sam smirks to himself.

"Don't let that list get the best of you, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy. Do you want to do this??"

"I don't even know what _that_ is."

"I don't want to have to make multiple trips to the store, so I have to make sure I put everything we need on the list. We are celebrating America's independence in style this year, little brother!" Dean thumps Sam on the back as he stands up and caps his pen. He folds the list and sticks it into his back pocket, gesturing impatiently for Sam to get out of the chair. "Let's go, we have a lot to do this morning."

"Uh, you wanna tell me what exactly we're doing? What do we need at the store? I just picked up some essentials the other day on the way back from checking out that abandoned Vamp nest."

"Oh, these aren't any plain essentials, Sammy. These are the ingredients for an -awesome- BBQ. Get up. Let's go. People will be showing up in a couple of hours."

Sam sticks his bookmark between the pages of his book, fake-sighs and hauls himself out of the chair. "Who's coming? Do you think it's wise to invite a bunch of people to the Bunker? What if the location gets leaked?"

"Sammy, relax. We're not having the BBQ here. We're having it at that park in town. Now are you coming or not?"

Dean jingles the keys impatiently, and Sam raises his eyebrows before following his brother up the stairs.


	2. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean experience the hell that is going to the grocery store on the Fourth of July.

The store experience is horrifying, which is saying something considering the kinds of nightmares Sam and Dean have been fighting all their lives. Apparently everyone and his brother have decided they need to pick up Fourth of July essentials this morning. 

Does no one plan ahead? Dean asks himself, fully ignoring the fact that the Winchesters themselves had not planned ahead, either. 

Dean and Sam wade through the crowds, weaving around families with out-of-their-minds hyper children. One boy makes faces at Dean, and Dean makes faces right back. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs his brother's shoulder. 

"What's on your list, should we split up and meet at the registers? This is ridiculous, and I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I'm right there with you, man." Dean tears his list down the middle and hands one half to Sam. 

"Okay, who's coming, so I know how many bags of chips and cases of beer to get and all that," Sam asks. 

Dean scrunches his face. "I wanted to keep it a surprise." 

Sam rubs his chin, thoughtfully. "Well, would you rather keep a secret and spend an extra 30 minutes in this hell-hole, or can you just tell me so we can get this shit over with?"

Dean grunts, gives Sam an estimated number, and stalks off. Sam shakes his head and goes off in the opposite direction. 

Twenty minutes later the brothers meet up at the registers, looking harangued and somehow battle-weary, each with a shopping cart piled with a wide assortment of delicious items. They tale in the other's appearance, and grin. 

"Do you think this will be enough for a relatively small gathering in one afternoon at a park?”

Dean makes a face at Sam’s sarcasm.

“Dean, what are we going to do with all the leftovers?"

"Sammy, don't worry about it. I've got it all under control. Just enjoy the day, you know? Quit thinking so hard. "

Dean starts stacking items at the register. Sam helps the bagger as the cashier scans everything at a quick pace. Sam tries to smile at the teenager, but clearly he is totally miffed about having to work on the holiday. Sam can't really blame him, considering that every customer seems to be in a huff about the whole situation that they have gotten themselves into. Dean barely looks up as he empties both carts, ignoring the grumbles of the crowd behind him. 

Eventually, finally, the Winchesters and their purchases are at the Impala, and Dean fills the coolers in the back seat. One is for meat and other foodstuffs that need to stay cold, while the other is completely crammed with beer. 

Dean slams the door as Sam returns the cart to the corral, and nods at him as if they have accomplished a job well done. 

"I'm already exhausted, Dean, and we haven't even cooked anything yet. Let's vow to be fighting something evil next holiday," Sam jokes. 

A pause. Remembering. "You bet, Sammy," Dean replies, slightly deflated. Sam wants to take it back, but the moment passes and Dean disappears into the driver's seat. The Impala roars to life. Sam lets out a breath before hunching into the car. 

Dean grins. "Ready?"

He guns the engine out of the parking lot.


	3. Guests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean start setting up the picnic area and guests begin to arrive.

There is a surprising lack of people at the park, for it being a holiday and a beautiful day to boot. The brothers don't complain, though, because it means they get the pick of the picnic spots. They find an area with a couple of grills and several picnic tables close together, and claim their territory, hauling the coolers out of the Impala.

As Dean fires up the grill and Sam gets paper plates and plastic silverware out of the shopping bags, a loud rumbling truck pulls up next to the Impala. Sam's instinct is to get into a defensive position and reach for his gun, but a split second later he recognizes Jody Mills as she opens the truck door. A grin on his face and a swell of feeling in his chest, Sam rushes to Jody for a hug. 

"Winchesters!" Jody exclaims, hugging Sam fiercely and kissing his cheek. Dean turns from the grill and wraps her in a bear hug, rubbing her back and smiling into her temple. 

She pulls away and all three tun away for a moment, pretending they have "something" in their eyes. Jody slaps the brothers' arms and says "Okay, what do you need me to do? I brought some brownies and beer. Where do you want 'em?" 

The three begin to take care of business, as another vehicle arrives. Harry and Ed, wearing Ghostfacers t-shirts, climb out of the car, arguing, each carrying a watermelon. Sam glances up at Dean, who shrugs his shoulders in a gesture of resignation. The pair accost Sam first, jabbering about some spectral figure they have been following cross-country, before they move on to greet Dean. After placing their melons on the table, they seat themselves on either side of Jody, who is sitting at the closest empty picnic table watching Dean move hotdogs around on the grill. Her eyes slowly widen at Dean and Sam as Harry and Ed continue to chatter around and at her. The brothers laugh, and leave her there. Dean throws some burgers on the grill and Sam gets potato and macaroni salads out of the cooler.

“Who wants beer?” Sam asks, grabbing several bottles from the cooler. He passes them around to everyone, ending up next to Dean. He pats Dean’s shoulder and passes him a bottle. 

“I can’t wait for one of your burgers, Dean, how long until they're ready?”

“Soon, Sammy,” Dean replies, trying to mask his pride. “You all can start eating, if you want. I’m hoping some other folks will show up, but they could be a while. Dig in!”

There’s a certain sound a group of people make when they are filling plates at a BBQ. There are murmurs of appreciation, courteous offerings to serve the potato salad to a neighbor, exclamations of delight. Happy voices. 

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, taking it all in. 

A loud voice interrupts the scene. 

“What’s up, bitches!”

Dean opens his eyes and smiles. Charlie has arrived.


	4. Happy Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More guests are arriving, and Dean in particular is thrilled.

Dean casually grabs a paper plate and places the cooked hotdogs on it before setting it on the picnic table. He grabs another plate and piles the glistening, medium-rare hamburger patties on it and puts that plate next to the one of hotdogs. All the time he can hear the sound of greetings and introductions behind him. 

Finally, he wipes his hands on a paper towel and turns around. Charlie grins at him as they stroll up to one another. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

Suddenly Charlie bounds into his arms, causing Dean to step back with the force. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. 

“Hey, kiddo, how are you?”

“I’m great, Dean. I’ve missed you Winchesters, though,” Charlie replies, beaming at him and smiling over at Sam. “There has been less excitement and dangerous activities, though,” she whispers, smirking. 

“That’s been known to happen,” Dean replies, nodding. “Okay, we’ve got burgers and dogs, fresh off the grill over here, there’s some potato salad and stuff on the table, and I guess we have some watermelon now, too, which is great. Thanks guys.” Dean shoots a finger gun in the Ghostfacers’ direction and winks. 

“I brought a veggie platter, and some hummus and crackers,” Charlie adds. She saunters over to her tiny car and grabs a large platter from the back seat. 

“Want a beer?” Dean asks her, as she makes room on the picnic table for the new additions. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” she grins. Dean motions for her to help herself to the food as he reaches into the cooler and grabs a bottle for her and another for himself. 

Charlie fills a plate of food and takes it and her beer over to join Harry, Ed, and Jody. She strikes up a conversation pretty quickly, and soon the table erupts in laughter. Sam and Dean look at each other and smile. Happy voices.


End file.
